Even when a driver drives a vehicle, a device displays information about insurance participation on a display. This kind of device is well known (JP-A-2004-38278). The device includes a memory for memorizing data of an insurance contract of the vehicle and a memory card interface for reading out data from a memory card. When a user inserts the memory card in the memory card interface, the data is read out from the memory card. Based on the data from the memory card and the data of the insurance contract memorized in the memory, the information about insurance participation is specified, and the information is shown on the display. Accordingly, the driver can confirm the information about insurance participation when he sees the display. When he notices that the insurance guarantees an accident of the vehicle when he drives the vehicle, his anxiety about the accident is reduced.
When a person drives a vehicle at the first time, he may feel anxiety. One of anxiety is whether insurance guarantees the vehicle that he drives. The device described in JP-A-2004-38278 may inform him that he confirm information about insurance participation even when he drives the vehicle at the first time. However, the device described in JP-A-2004-38278 is not suitably used for him to confirm the information about insurance participation when he drives the vehicle at the first time. Further, unless he brings a memory card, and unless he inserts the memory card in an in-vehicle equipment to read out data from the memory card. Accordingly, he may not confirm the information about insurance participation by using the device described in JP-A-2004-38278 when he drives the vehicle at the first time.
In addition, when he drives the vehicle at the first time, he has much anxiety other than the insurance participation. For example, he may not understand how to operate in-vehicle equipment, so that he feels anxiety. Alternatively, he may not know characteristics of the vehicle, so that he feels anxiety.
In view of the above difficult, it is required for a vehicle information notification device to reduce anxiety of a driver even when he drives the vehicle at the first time.